


Obsessed | Madara Uchiha

by This_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Yandere x Reader, madara x reader, reader - Freeform, x Reader, yandere madara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_chan/pseuds/This_chan
Summary: [Modern!Yandere! Madara Uchiha X Reader][Name] has a crush on the infamous Madara Uchiha. He's just as crazy about her as well.enjoy!





	1. 1/6

"Will you go out with me, pretty please?"

At least, that's what [Name] wanted to say to Madara Uchiha. Madara was pretty popular at Konoha high, but it's mostly because he bears the Uchiha name. Not to mention his striking good looks. And with looks, and brains like his, [Name] thought she didn't stand a chance to be with him. To [Name]'s disadvantage, She thought Madara only saw her as a little sister he said hi to, or asked for help every once and a while. That's all.

[Name] adored Madara. She looked up at him and sometimes wondered if his hugs would be as soft as he looks. Most likely.

[Name] stood from her seat and cautiously made her way to Madara's seat. She lightly licked her lips before speaking. "M-Madara-kun, can you help me with this trigonometry question, please? I can't seem to figure it out..." Her voice drifted off at the end of her sentence, due to nervousness. "Hm?" Madara said as he turned around to [Name]'s voice. His clean, peppermint scent wafted in your face, due to his hair moving quickly.

"Well, first you have to..." [Name] stopped listening. She already knew the answer, but she needed a good excuse to speak to the perfect, handsome, Madara Uchiha. You silently watched him write on your paper, him showing his work. 'His handwriting...is beautiful.' You thought to yourself. "[Name]-chan? Do you understand it now?" Madara asked, giving you his genuine sweet smile.

Your soft lips trembled slightly, then frowned. "Yes, thank you, Madara-kun." You began to make your way back to your desk, but you felt a warm, strong hand grab your delicate wrist. "Hold on, [Name]. Are you alright?" It was Madara. Your heart pounded. 'Madara... is worried about me? ...Madara is worried about me!' Madara released me and felt my forehead. "Oh, sorry I guessed you were sick."

"I'm okay, I just have a slight headache. Do you-" Before you could ask for help once more, Ino Yamanaka interrupted you by coming into Madara's view. 'That bossy disgusting rat.' You thought to yourself. But your face remained emotionless. "Madara! Stop helping dumb Juniors and help with our project! Geez! You spend too much time with her. I'm sure she can do things herself for once!"

Ino only made one point. Yeah, I could do things myself, but what does being a junior has to do with anything? {AN: Madara and Ino are seniors.} "Sorry, babe. I like helping younger students." That's right. Madara was dating Ino. The bossy, disgusting rat. Madara stood up and ruffled my hair. I love it whenever he does that. I adore it.

'Well, there's no point in getting jealous over something that isn't mine.' You sighed to yourself.

\- X -

It was the end of the day, and you had stayed there at school until 7:15 pm. "Geez... I'm so careless sometimes.." You muttered aloud to yourself. You suddenly felt a cold hand touch your shoulder. "[Name]. It's late, why are you still at school?" That was Madara's voice. Still, you could ask him the same thing. "Sorry, I was studying. Guess I forgot to keep track of the time. It m-must've really slipped my mind!" As soon as you replied, you felt immediate regret. 'I'm so dumb! What if thinks I'm weird since I babbled on like that!'

"Come on, I'll walk you home, just show me the way," Madara said. His voice sounded gentle and caring. Truth is, he was just desperately wondering where you lived and what it looked like. [Name] smiled. "S-sure, thank you. Just follow me.." Once again, [Name]'s Shyness got the best of her. Again. The two walked, [Name] leading, but they walked in silence. [Name] thought she just imagined Madara's hand brush against hers occasionally, but he actually did.

Soon enough, they both arrived at [Name]'s front door. "Well, t-this is it! Goodnight, Madara-Kun." you said as you "casually" scratched the back of your head. "Yes, goodnight" Madara leaned down and kissed [Name]'s forehead softly. You could feel the heat rise to your cheeks. "See you tomorrow. [Name]."

'Madara Uchiha...just kissed my forehead...?'

As excited [Name] was, she had no idea that one little kiss on the forehead led to Madara wanting to steal her away even more. 'Just wait, my [Name]-chan. You'll be mine soon.' Madara thought to himself as he turned away, heading to his own home.

__To Be Continued.__

Twitter- milkbreadbri


	2. 2/6

"I love you, [Name]."

You imagined Madara saying that as you sat in the back of the library, trying to go unnoticed. It was going pretty well. You opened up your math notes to an empty page and began doodling. "[Name]? I didn't expect to see you here. why're you hiding back here?" A low, familiar voice said in your ear, making you jump slightly. It was Madara.

His loving scent of peppermint filled your nose, creating a small, faint blush on your cheeks. "M-Madara..." You managed to breathe out. It was almost as if he purposely moved quickly to spread his scent. Almost as if he knew it drove your senses crazy. "I'm just studying some math since Yamanaka (Ino) doesn't like you tutoring me. B-But you should be happy, you two should spend more time... together..." You trailed off at the end of your sentence and just stared at your lap.

'Great, now I sound jealous.' Madara let out a chuckle, as he began to play with your [hair length], [hair color], hair. "I don't mind helping you at all. Even if you don't pay that much attention to my teachings. Seems to me like you've got math down to a T." Your face turned a bright as a tomato. "You're wrong! I-I do pay attention... I just doze off a little sometimes..." You said as you buried face in your hands from embarrassment. 'How did he figure that out?'

Madara laughed an adorable one and picked up your face in his hands. "Sorry, sorry, It's cute when you're lost in thought. No need to be embarrassed." You just blushed even more. "Madara! Are you with [Name] again? Geez! I can't believe you sometimes." Ino came into view, and Madara's small smile was replaced with a monotone expression. "Ino. What do you need?"

"Excuse me? Madara, I'm your girlfriend! I don't need a reason to see you." Ino replied harshly. Madara removed his hands from your cheeks and slightly crossed his arms. "Then consider us friends. I've been meaning to break up with you for a while now." You looked down to avoid being involved. Without even facing you, Madara gently grabbed a part of your hair out of your face and behind your ear.

"This...this is all her fault, isn't it?" Ino said accusingly as she raised a hand to slap you. But with your head down, you didn't see it coming. Madara swiftly grabbed Ino's hand before she could hit. "Why you...Madara Uchiha!" Ino growled before bursting into tears and made her escape out of the library. It was surprising that no one noticed.

With Ino gone, and Madara and you alone, you felt anything but happy. Your lips trembled before tears glided down your cheeks. Madara took noticed and look at you with wide eyes. "[Name]? Are you okay?" You quickly realized you were crying in front of him. "I'm sorry, I just... can't help but feel like I caused Yamanaka pain.." You mumbled before your eyes began welling up again. Madara stood up and raised you to your own feet, and then began to drag you off to the back of the school.

\- x -

By then, your face was consumed in tears. "Now you listen to me, [Name]. This isn't your fault at all, okay?" You nodded slowly and shakily as Madara began to wipe away your tears. 'I hate seeing her this way... I have to do something about Ino.' Madara thought to himself.

"Excuse me," Madara muttered loud enough for you to hear as he leaned down and kissed your cheek. "I have to go, but please don't take this to heart," Madara said as you looked at him with puffy eyes.

'God, is she naturally adorable no matter what?' He thought.

"It's okay. ...Can I hug you?"

"Of course."

[Name] went on her toes and hugged him. Madara whispered in her ear, "it'll be okay." But in reality, he wanted to whisper all the things he'd do to her, once she was his.

'Please wait for me, [Name].'

__To Be Continued.__

twitter- milkbreadbri


	3. 3/6

"How's my lovely [Name]-chan doing?"

"[Name]!!"

You snapped out of your thoughts and quickly looked at Shisui for answers as to why he intruded your thoughts.

"Ah! Y-yes, Shisui?"

"Sheesh. Focus, would you? I was telling you that Me, You, Itachi, and Sasuke were gonna go hang out later on. You in?"

"First, I should-"

[Name] was interrupted by a high pitched scream. Shisui and [Name] both turned their attention to where the scream came from. It was Sakura Haruno.

You weren't close friend with Sakura as you were with Shisui, but you two occasionally talked. "Sakura? Is something wrong?" You asked, tilting your head.

You hoped it wasn't something stupid. A lot of people were staring. Sakura spits a little and then ran out of the school in tears, and her hand clasped around her mouth. 'What?'

Madara took a stand next to you. Shisui looked to him for answers. "Oi, Madara. Do you know what happened to Sakura?"

Madara only told him that he saw her locker, and it wasn't pleasant. "I'm... Gonna see what happened." You declared as you begin to make your way to look inside.

"[Name], I don't think it's wise to-" Madara started but he didn't make it in time. You had already jogged over to Sakura's locker and looked inside. You froze in fear and in disgust.

In Sakura's locker, there was a dead Ino, stabbed repeatedly and left alone with empty eye sockets. The words 'Don't Touch Her' were carved into the Yamanaka's thighs.

You tumbled backward, trying to get away from something that had just scarred you for life. 'How could someone do that? How could someone do that?' You thought as you fell into someone's arms.

You let out a scream. "Calm down, [Name]. It's just me." That was Shisui's voice. You shakily looked up at him and then to Madara. "Y-Yamanaka.." You managed to spit out.

"[Name]? Calm down, please." That was Madara's voice. You were breathing quickly as your heart pounding. You looked around for answers, but there weren't any. Just the reality of something you talked to just yesterday, had been killed and shoved into a locker. The cruel reality of a dead Ino Yamanaka.

"[Name]! You're hyperventilating! Stay with me!"

'That was... Who's voice?' You thought hazily as you passed out.

\- x-

You woke up on a stiff, white bed. Odd. You didn't remember having a bed like this. "Good you're awake." You jolted up and looked at the doorway. It seemed you were in the nurse's office.

"Sasuke? I don't remember seeing you in the crowd."

"Usually, most people would thank me for carrying a girl who passed out."

You blush slightly from embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry. Thank you. What time of the day is it? Is it still morning?"

"It's almost the end of the day, dobe. I skipped class to come see if you woke up. Shisui and Madara are worried too." Sasuke explained.

You looked down, not wanting to meet your friend's cold eyes. "Whatever. Check with Shizune before you leave." Sasuke turned to make his leave, waving his hand the same time. That was as nice as he gets.

Though, you don't hate him at all for it.

-x-

After checking with Shizune, it was the end of the day. You walked outside, by yourself, hoping to forget this day.

"What pretty [hair color] hair you have. Not to mention your eyes, and lips." Some man and his lackeys were standing in front of you, blocking the way.

"I-I have to be somewhere, excuse me. " You said, praying they'd let you through.

"When someone gives you a compliment, you say thank you."

'Are they going to kidnap me?'  
You ran in the opposite direction to escape, but muscular arms scooped you up. "Help! Help me!" You cried and cried but then they tied a cloth over your mouth.

No one could hear your muffled screams or constant sniffling. You just shut your eyes, knowing it was over for you.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing with [Name]?" You snapped out of your thoughts and saw Madara and Shisui standing a few feet across.

The men threw at least four knives in Madara's direction. 'Madara! Watch out!'

Madara effortlessly dodged them all. "How distasteful. Who the hell do you think I am? A child? Shisui, get [Name] home, I'll catch up."

Shisui made his way to the man holding me and kicked him. In the face. The man yelled in pain and dropped me into Shisui's arms. Shisui pulled the cloth off. "M-Madara! Shisui! Thank you.." You mumbled as Shisui smiled and ran away with you, leaving Madara behind.

-x-

You had made it to your doorstep with Shisui and knocked on the door. Kakashi opened the door. That's right, you're [Name] Hatake, Kakashi's daughter.

"[Name]? It's late." Kakashi said as he opened the door and let them both inside. "Dad, I was almost kidnapped, but Madara and Shisui got me just in time. I'm okay now."

You sat on the couch and hugged your knees as Shisui explained more to your dad. This was going to be a day you'd never forget.

But worse days are coming.

__To Be Continued.__  
twitter- milkbreadbri


	4. 4/6

"[Name]-Chan~!"

Madara didn't catch up yesterday. He never came to your house. But, he was at school the next day. "[Name]? Would you please stop spacing out on me like that?" Tenten said trying to snap you out of your thoughts. It's not your fault. Yesterday was traumatizing.

"Sorry. You know me, I'm always spacing out, I can't help it. But yesterday-"

Before you could finish, you bumped into a large chest. Your cheeks burned when you saw who it was.

"M-M-M-Madara!" You stuttered.

Madara gave you and Tenten a polite smile. "Good morning, [Name], Tenten." Then, Madara took his leave. He seemed... Different. 'Does... Does he hate me for what happened last night?'

"I'd expect you to be squealing with joy, you know. I thought you had a huge crush on him!" You quickly turned around. It was only Naruto and Sasuke. Tenten waved.

{A/N: Your friends are- Shisui, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, and Hinata.} "O-oh, hey Naruto, Sasuke." You said, scratching the back of your head.

"We should all hang out tonight! With Shisui and Hinata too! We haven't done that in a while, hehe!" Naruto chuckled as he hooked his arm around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Well... I don't know... I might stay behind and study." You replied. "Aw, cmon [Name]. Naruto's right. We haven't hung out in forever!" Tenten exclaimed, agreeing with Naruto.

You sighed. "T-then go without me." Sasuke turned his attention to your 'comment' and flicked your forehead. "Tch, dobe. It wouldn't be considered hanging out if you're not there."

"Fine, I'll go."

-X-

School had ended, and Sasuke waited by your class to make sure you would come. "...Where are we going anyway? I have to tell my dad." You said as you adjusted your bag and follows him out of the school. "Shisui found this barbecue place, so we're heading there," Sasuke replied.

You didn't wanna go. The thought of staying out late reminded you of when you were almost kidnapped. But, you had a gut feeling to tell someone about it. "..S-Sasuke?"

"What?"

"I'm not comfortable staying out late. C-can you walk me home?"

"Tch. Seriously, [Name]? What's your problem?"

"Y-yesterday...these guys... No, never mind."

"Tell me." Sasuke's voice had suddenly gone cold and angry. He knew he was about to hear something unpleasant, but he wanted to confirm it. "Sasuke... Let's forget it. I'll come to barbecue, but promise to walk me home early?"

"...Fine."

-X-

You two were the last to arrive at the booth, where your friends were already eating. "S-sorry you two. I tried telling them to wait, but.." Hinata softly said as she took a bite of her food.

You just smiled as Naruto put a plate of food in front of you. You just looked at your food, not sure if you wanted to really eat. "Excuse me. I'm sorry for ruining your night, but I need to talk to you. It's important, [Name]." You looked up to see the one and only, Madara Uchiha.

His voice didn't sound too happy. He sounded tired and weary. "Sure, where do you wanna talk?" You excused yourself as Madara tightly grabbed your wrist and lead you to a faculty closet of the restaurant.

"Hey, Teme, whaddya think he wants to talk about?" Naruto asked as he snickered. "Leave it alone and mind your own business, you loser."

-X-

Madara quickly shut the closet door. The faculty closet smelled like blood and musk. You were shaking. "D-did you... Want to talk about the l-last night?" You asked with shaky breaths.

"No. I can't wait anymore. I'll go crazy if I do." He replied coldly. You wanted to reach for the door, but Madara was in the way. 'Is he okay?'

"I don't... Understand."

"Then I'll show you."

Madara grabbed you and pulled you into a deep kiss. 'My crush, Madara Uchiha...is kissing me!' Madara pulled away and licked his lips pridefully with a smirk.

You were redder than Kushina's hair. "M-Madara." You mumbled as you took a step back from shock. Due to clumsiness, you fell on a body? Not just anybody, a dead one. "M-Madara, there's-!" You sprang up and into Madara's arms.

As you imagined, Madara was warm and soft. He smelled like delicious, ripe, fruits.

"I love you, [Name]. I've been wanting to say this for a while now."

You froze. It's happening. It was really happening. Your crush, Madara Uchiha, just confessed to you.

'Please... Don't let this be a cruel dream.'

 

__To Be Continued.__

twitter- milkbreadbri


	5. 5/6

"[Name]... Don't look at anyone but me."

You woke up in your own bed. 'Huh? What happened last night?' Sasuke and Naruto were both in chairs by your bed, sleeping with their arms crossed. Thank goodness it was Saturday.

You looked at them for a moment and smiled. "Oh, sweetheart, you're awake." Kakashi walked in and ruffled your hair. "What happened yesterday?" You asked.

"Well, Naruto and Sasuke brought you home and said you passed out from a chemical or smell. They refused to leave until you woke up." Kakashi gave you a closed eye smile and left the room.

You shook Naruto. "Hey, Wake up. Do you wanna eat breakfast with me?" He didn't budge. So, you shook Sasuke. "Sasuke. Sasuke?" He too didn't budge. 'Sheesh, these two!'

"Naruto, I think there's ramen downstairs." You said. Naruto jolted up. "Woah, really? Good morning!!" Naruto yelled as he got up and went downstairs. 'Okay, now Sasuke.'

You pinched Sasuke's cheek. "Sasuke! Wake up! Wake up, wake up!"

"Hn?" Sasuke opened his eyes and glared at you. You quickly scooted away. "C-can you stay and have breakfast with me and Naruto?"

-X-

After breakfast, the three of you decided to do something. Since it was Saturday and they were already together. "Why do we get Dango?" You suggested. They both agreed. "Dad, we're heading out!"

The three of you put shoes on and opened the front door. Normally, you'd be greeted by a wrapped up newspaper, but today it was a hanging Shisui. A dead, hanging Shisui. Naruto and Sasuke let out horrified gasps and let out a heart-wrenching scream.

One of your closest friends, dead. "[Name]? What wrong-?" Kakashi ran to the front door but stopped in his tracks. His eyes widened.

"T-this...this wasn't suicide." You mumbled, your face filled with waterfalls of tears. The words, 'Sasuke & Naruto next' were scrapped into Shisui's legs. "Who could've-!" You wanted to scream. But no audio came out. You looked at Shisui one more time and discovered something new.

His eyes were missing and his lips were cut off. That did it. You covered your mouth and coughed hard. 'I'm going to throw up.' You clenched your stomach and thew up.

Your vision was blurry. You heard muffled yells of your name. The world was spinning, ending. 'He's dead. Shisui Uchiha is dead.'

-X-

Kakashi had called the police and had Shisui removed. You were out cold on the couch. "I don't get it. Who would do this? Why're we targets?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke sat in chairs next to you.

"I don't know," Sasuke replied, changing the wet towel on your forehead. "Whoever did this, won't be getting to us. I'll ask my father to have Uchiha ANBU watch over us. If you don't wanna die, stay alert."

Naruto nodded in agreement with Sasuke. For some time, the duo just watched [Nane] rest, thinking of what to do about the killer.

"Hello, Sasuke," Madara said as he entered the living room.   
{A/N: Sasuke and Madara are cousins.} "I came to visit [Name]. I hear Shisui died, so I came to tell her."

"Madara. How did you know Shisui died? Only the four of us knew!" Sasuke exclaimed, standing up. Naruto stood with him. Madara let out a chuckle. "That's easy. I'm the one who caused the death of Ino Yamanaka and Shisui Uchiha."

"W-why?! What did they ever do to you? Ino was your girlfriend and Shisui was your friend... So why?!" Naruto question as he balled up his fists in anger and fear.

"Ino was blaming things on my precious [Name], so I killed her and shoved her worthless body in Sakura's locker. And Shisui was too close to [Name]. You two are too close as well. Stay away from my [Name]-chan." Madara's tone deadly serious.

Naruto and Sasuke took this chance to attack Madara and turn him in. "Naruto! Get the left!" Sasuke shouted as the boys tried to pin Madara down. "How distasteful. Keep shouting like that And you'll wake up my princess."

Madara reached into his back pocket and pulled out a knife. "Hatake Kakashi!" Naruto yelled. No response. "Him? I've already killed him. You two are next. Goodbye."

"[NAME], WAKE UP!"

-X-

'Where...am I?' You tried to move, but couldn't. There was pain coursing through your whole body. Someone had changed your clothes, too.

"Oh, [Name]. You're awake."

Madara stepped out of the darkness with a smile. A creepy, possessive, smile. "What's going on? W-where's Naruto and Sasuke-?"

"Don't say any other man's name than mine." He said as he coldly interrupted. 'What's happened to him?'

"Madara, please, tell me what's going on!" You shouted, almost yelling.

"I killed your father, Sasuke, Naruto, Shisui, Ino, Tenten, And Hinata. They were only in the way of our relationship."

"What... Relationship.." You were angry but in tears. "You killed my friends and family for some stupid relationship?! You're insane! Let me out of here!

"[Name]."

"You're not allowed to say my name. I...I hate you...!"

Madara froze. His eye twitched as a bigger smile played on his face.

'Why...is this happening..?'

__To Be Continued.__

twitter- milkbreadbri


	6. Final

"[Name], stop refusing or I'll kill you."

You huffed. And huffed. You were sweaty, shaking, and out of breath. Most of all, you were a complete failure.

You couldn't save your friends. Or family. And now, you didn't even put up a good fight for your innocence. All the things you couldn't save were gone.

Madara stole it all away. "That...was better than I've ever imagined," Madara said as he pulled you closer to him.

You started to cry. "What?" Madara asked, his voice actually sounded full of care for the first time in forever. 'Kill me! Just get it over with and kill me!'

"I don't wanna be here anymore...I don't know how I ever loved you." You stated plainly. Madara growled in pure anger. You reached to the nearby dresser and grabbed the pair of scissors Madara had previously used to cut your clothes.

"Go ahead and try, you won't be able to kill me, love." Madara taunted as he squeezed you closer to him. You aimed the scissors at your very own throat.

'Do it! I can join the others if I do!' You shook slightly and closed your eyes. "[Name], put those down before you hurt yourself."

Tears went down your face even more. "I once loved you. But I can't. I can't anymore."  
You pierced your neck with the scissors. "[NAME]!"

***

"Isn't that... [Name]? How're you here?" Naruto asked as he walked over to you. 'It's Naruto.' You started to cry with joy. "Oi, Teme! [Name]'s here, you know!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Sasuke walked up to you. "Oh hey. Why're you crying?" He asked as he shoved his hands in his pockets. 'It's Sasuke.' You looked up at them.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look who it is!" Shisui exclaimed as he ran up to where you guys were standing. 'It's Shisui.'

"How'd you get here, anyway?" Shisui asked with a smile. "After he stole my innocence, I killed myself. Please forgive me."

Everyone else you knew began gathering around.

"Welcome home, [Name]."

__End.__

twitter- milkbreadbri


End file.
